


En la biblioteca

by MicaelaPace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fan Club, Fluff and Humor, Oblivious Hermione Granger, shy krum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaelaPace/pseuds/MicaelaPace
Summary: Las primeras interacciones y encuentros entre Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	En la biblioteca

Muchos eran los adjetivos con los que alguien podría describir a Hermione Granger, pero tonta y despistada no formaban parte de ellos. Y si bien ella no tenía demasiada experiencia con lo referido a los chicos, románticamente hablando, solo alguien ciego no habría notado a Krum sentado al otro lado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, rodeado de su club de admiradoras, con su mirada fija en ella.

Krum había empezado a pasar sus tardes en la biblioteca hacían ya dos semanas. Llegaba solo, daba una o dos vueltas por los estantes como buscando algo, hasta decidirse por algún tomo y sentarse a una o dos mesas de Hermione. Ella estaba bastante sorprendida, no había pensado a Krum como alguien que… eh, bueno, alguien que disfrutara de leer. Pronto descubrió que tenía razón: él leía una o dos páginas, y después se la pasaba mirando de una lado para el otro, como esperando algo. No es que Hermione le había prestado demasiada atención, es que la ponía un poco nerviosa el hecho de que siempre (aunque ella cambiaba de mesa cada día) estaba sentado cerca. 

En el cuarto día, diez minutos después de que Krum llegó a la biblioteca, un grupo de cuatro o cinco chicas vestidas con bufandas rojas y negras de Durmstrang casualmente entraron, se acercaron a él, se sentaron en su mesa y pretendieron estudiar durante treinta minutos, hasta que él terminó su simulación de lectura y sin decir palabra se fue de la biblioteca.  
Al día siguiente el grupo de chicas de multiplicó por dos, y para el final de la semana eran casi quince las chicas que se amontonaban en las mesas cercanas a la que Krum ocupaba. Hermione nunca había visto la biblioteca tan llena mientras no era época de exámenes. 

Ah, y el ruido que hacían. Risas, susurros, preguntas y halagos a Krum tan ridículos que Hermione tenía ganas de golpearse a sí misma con Historia de Hogwarts. Varias veces no había podido evitar levantar la mirada con incredulidad, como cuando una chica de quinto de Hufflepuff le pregunto a Krum cuál era shampoo favorito. Y cada vez que eso sucedía, Hermione se encontraba con la mirada del famoso jugador de Quidditch fija en ella. 

Por supuesto, la primera hipótesis que Hermione formuló después de que esa situación se diera varias veces, fue que Krum estaba formando algún tipo de plan para ganar alguna ventaja sobre Harry. Después de todo él venía de Durmstrang, que según lo que todos decían era una especie de Slytherin magnificado. Pero luego noto que Krum nunca había hablado con ella, ni siquiera se había acercado demasiado. Solo la miraba… fijamente. 

Eso cambió el miércoles de la segunda semana desde que Krum comenzó a pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca. Aquel día sus admiradores estaban más ruidosas de lo normal, las risitas se convirtieron en carcajadas y los susurros dejaron de ser discretos. No ayudaba el hecho de que por primera vez en la historia la señora Pince no estaba en la biblioteca, así que no había nadie para imponer el orden y silencio que Hermione tanto necesitaba para terminar su ensayo de Pociones. Respirando hondo, Hermione tomó sus cosas y se movió a la mesa más alejada de Krum que pudo encontrar, y aunque aún podía escuchar las voces agudas de su club de fans, al menos no podía distinguir cada palabra que decían. Sumergiéndose en su tarea Hermione no noto cuando el sonido de las voces se extinguió, y tampoco noto que el mismísimo Krum estaba parado incómodamente frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa, hasta que él se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta para llamar su atención.  
—Err... Lo siento… Porr todo el rruido —dijo a una sobresaltada y sorprendida Hermione, que no logró formular una respuesta antes de que él se diera vuelta sobre sus talones y saliera a toda prisa de la biblioteca. 

Hermione, todavía hecha piedra por la sorpresa, no pudo hacer más que seguirlo con la mirada hasta que Krum salió de su rango de visión. Recién entonces notó el silencio que reinaba la biblioteca, y al girar su mirada hacia el club de admiradoras se encontró que todas sus integrantes ya tenían sus miradas en ella, algunas con sorpresa, y otras con abierta hostilidad. No queriendo involucrarse de ninguna manera con cualquiera de ellas, Hermione rápidamente juntó sus cosas y salió apresuradamente de la biblioteca. 

Hermione sopeso contar lo sucedido a Harry y Ron, pero rápidamente desechó la idea. Ron iba a querer acompañarla a la biblioteca para pedirle un autógrafo al jugador profesional, y no tenía idea de como Harry reaccionaria, pero prefería no averiguarlo. 

Al día siguiente, Hermione intentó terminar su ensayo en la sala común, pero se dio cuenta de que iba a ser imposible: Ron y Harry volvieron a pelearse, Lavender y Parvati susurraban en una esquina sin parar de señalarla, y se dio cuenta que en el apuro de salir de la biblioteca el día anterior, había olvidado un libro muy importante. Resignandose a tener que soportar las miradas del club de fans, junto sus cosas y se dirigió a la biblioteca.  
Por supuesto que la suerte no estuvo de su lado, ya que ni bien doblo en la esquina del corredor que llevaba a la biblioteca se encontró de frente con Krum, quien frenó al verla. Hermione no pudo evitar notar lo alto que era, y que de cerca sus facciones no eran tan duras como parecían.  
Hermione siguió caminando, pero al pasar junto a él no pudo detener el impulso de decir: —Buenas tardes. —Su voz salió más segura y firma de lo que había planeado, al igual que la de Krum al responder en voz baja —Buenas tarrdes, Herrmione.

No fue hasta que Hermione puso sus cosas sobre la mesa de la biblioteca que se dio cuenta… ¡¿Por qué Krum sabía su nombre?!

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten para una segunda parte!


End file.
